Parte de la familia
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Taichi le cuenta a sus sobrinos, Koichi y Tsubasa, la historia de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron sus padres. [Para Angelique Kaulitz, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Angelique Kaulitz_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

 **Nota:** Koichi Takaishi (el niño que se parece a Hikari) y Tsubasa Takaishi (el que se parece a Takeru) son mellizos en este fic y están sacados de la visión de Angelique Kaulitz sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Parte de la familia**

—¡Conseguido! —dice Taichi, triunfante.

Al darse la vuelta, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Niños! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

Deja la carátula de la película sobre el mueble de la televisión. Le ha costado media hora averiguar cómo enchufar el reproductor, y al parecer sus sobrinos se han aburrido de esperar.

No tarda en encontrarlos, porque escucha ruido en la habitación del fondo, la de Hikari y Takeru. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza otra vez (le pasa a menudo cuando cuida a los niños) porque han formado un estropicio. De debajo de la cama han sacado varias cajas y desparramado el contenido por el suelo.

Koichi está sentado en un rincón, con algún libro en las manos. Es el pequeño rubio el que siempre causa dolor de cabeza a Taichi. Sabía que pasaría, en cuanto se vio el color del pelo del bebé, todos los rubios de su entorno tenían ese poder sobre él.

—¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué has hecho?

El niño se encoge de hombros, pone el gesto más inocente del mundo y suelta todo.

—Estaba así cuando llegué.

Taichi enarca una ceja. Por todo el suelo hay ropa, libros y cajas abiertas. Koichi, que parece interesado en lo que tiene en las manos, hace un gesto para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

—Mira, mira, son mamá y papá. Pero parecemos Tsubasa y yo.

El aludido se acerca a su mellizo. Resulta que no es un libro lo que tiene, sino una especie de álbum.

—Eres una chica —se burla el rubio.

—Tío, ven a ver esto —le llama Koichi, ignorando a su hermano.

Intenta resistirse, de veras que sí, pero la alternativa es empezar a recoger el estropicio. Así que Taichi levanta a un niño con cada brazo y los sienta en la cama, para mirar lo que quieren enseñarle.

Son Hikari y Takeru, pero también Taichi, Yamato y los demás. Es la fotografía que se hicieron al final de sus primeras aventuras, en la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Se le escapa una sonrisa. Tiene esa misma foto en un marco en el salón de su casa. Igual que todos los demás. Agumon, que lleva a Tokomon y Nyaromon sobre la cabeza, también entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado para mirar.

—Es la foto que tenéis en la estantería —comenta Taichi—, ¿no la habíais visto?

—Sí, yo decía esta —dice Koichi, señalándole la de la siguiente página.

Taichi también la reconoce. Si no recuerda mal, fue él quien sacó esa fotografía. En una de esas veces que se reunieron todos el mismo verano de 1999, antes de que Takeru tuviera que mudarse más lejos aún.

—¿Por qué no están Gatomon y Patamon? —pregunta Tsubasa, extrañado.

—Fue cuando nos tuvimos que separar de ellos.

Los niños fruncen el ceño. Sus compañeros saltan de la cabeza de Agumon a sus brazos y ellos los aferran con fuerza.

Koichi sacude la cabeza, como para olvidar eso, y pasa la página. En lugar de más fotos, encuentra un palo de helado pegado al papel y una fecha.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Creo que ya sé qué es este álbum —dice Taichi, quitándoselo a su sobrino para que todos vean mejor—. Se lo regaló Hikari a Takeru hace años. Es sobre ellos.

—¿Una historia de ellos dos?

—Sí. De cómo se conocieron. De cómo se fueron enamorando.

Los niños lo miran expectantes y Taichi se da cuenta de que le toca contarles aquello. Se rasca la cabeza, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Pero no necesita más ayuda que la del álbum, así que vuelve al principio.

 **~·~**

 _Podríamos decir que estaban destinados a encontrarse, ¿sabéis?_

 _No creo que sea por el Mundo Digital. Aunque está claro que tiene mucho que ver. Pero, de alguna manera… ellos siempre fueron diferentes al resto. Al resto de nosotros._

 _Lo supe la primera vez que los vi, uno al lado del otro, separados de los demás._

 _Ya conocéis las historias de nuestras aventuras. Cuando pensamos que habíamos derrotado a Myotismon, la primera vez, aquí en el Mundo Real… Todo estaba lleno de niebla. El resto estábamos celebrando la victoria, pero Hikari y Takeru no._

 _Ellos estaban a unos metros de nosotros. Muy juntos y mirando al cielo. Como si fueran capaces de ver algo que los demás no._

 _Nadie más esperó que Myotismon siguiera allí. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la niebla no se disipaba. Solo ellos lo presintieron._

 _Fue la primera vez que los vi juntos, diferentes. Especiales. Y aquello siguió siendo así siempre._

 **~·~**

—¿Nosotros también somos especiales? —pregunta Tsubasa.

—Claro que sí. Sois hijos de la luz y de la esperanza. Es imposible que no lo seáis.

Los niños se sonríen, sus digimons también. Taichi nota que el corazón le late de forma arrítmica un instante.

Como diciéndole que él también presiente cosas a veces. Como diciéndole que es un gran peso ser quienes son esos dos pequeños.

Les acaricia la cabeza antes de seguir.

 **~·~**

 _Los unían tantas cosas que creo que hubiera sido imposible que no pasara algo entre ellos._

 _Sus digimons eran ángeles, complementarios, dos partes de un todo. Y ellos igual._

 _Hikari brilló cuando hizo falta para alejar las tinieblas. Takeru dejó de llorar solo por protegerla e infundirle valor. Nunca se soltaron. Nunca se separaron. Fueron capaces de abrir una puerta para cruzar mundos y reunirse. Pelearon juntos siempre, se cuidaron el uno al otro, se comprendieron como nadie más._

 _Eran los mejores amigos del mundo._

 **~·~**

—¿Y quién es tu mejor amigo? —pregunta Koichi, interesado.

—Es una pregunta difícil… ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—No lo sé. ¿Mi hermano?

—Soy tu mellizo, no cuenta —dice Tsubasa.

—Entonces no sé…

—Es difícil elegir, ¿verdad? —Taichi sonríe—. Para mí también. Aunque sí os puedo decir que vuestro tío Yamato es el más pesado de todos mis amigos.

—Gabumon me contó que Yamato les dijo lo mismo de ti —comenta Agumon.

Los niños se ríen mientras pasan algunas páginas del álbum, con fotografías y cosas sueltas como ese palo de helado (probablemente el primero que compartieron Hikari y Takeru) o alguna piedra.

Taichi se detiene al encontrar unas entradas de cine y se le escapa una risita.

—Hablando de Yamato… él y yo formamos parte de esta historia.

 **~·~**

 _Como os he dicho, Hikari y Takeru siempre estaban juntos. No solo en las aventuras con digimons, también en el día a día._

 _Cuando llegaron a cierta edad, ya lo entenderéis cuando seáis mayores, los demás empezaron a verlos de forma distinta. Es decir, hay muchos tipos de amistades, pero una como la suya… hizo que muchos pensaran que serían más que amigos algún día._

 _Yo, que siempre he sido despistado, tardé en empezar a preguntármelo. Creo que tenían catorce cuando Yamato me comentó que iban a ir al cine, ellos dos solos. Estaba celoso, aunque siempre lo niegue. Los dos lo estábamos._

 _Así que, como buenos hermanos entrometidos, nos fuimos a espiar qué hacían._

— _Taichi, tienes pinta de tonto —me repetía él._

 _(En realidad, dijo palabras más feas, pero los niños no debéis escucharlas. Solo sabed que vuestro tío es muy mal hablado y no debéis ser como él)._

 _Yamato me lo decía porque me había puesto gafas de sol y llevaba una chaqueta con las solapas hacia arriba. Pensándolo bien, sé que llamaba mucho más la atención así, pero me gustaba meterme en el papel de espía._

 _Los seguimos a distancia desde que Takeru recogió a Hikari en mi casa. Iban caminando y charlando tranquilamente._

— _¿Siempre andan tan cerca el uno del otro? —pregunté._

— _¿No te has dado cuenta hasta ahora? —Fue la respuesta burlona de Yamato._

 _Llegaron al cine del barrio. Tuvimos que arriesgarnos a ser vistos, porque necesitábamos escuchar qué película iban a ver. Pero Takeru habló bajo y mi gran talento para leer los labios nunca ha sido… demasiado bueno. Aunque no podía reconocer eso delante del pesado de Yamato._

 _Me acerqué a la taquilla cuando nuestros hermanos entraron y miré los nombres de las películas por encima. Elegí la que me pareció que podrían haber escogido ellos. Algo de una pradera y de pasteles, no recuerdo el título ya._

 _Cuando entramos en la sala, que estaba abarrotada de niños muy pequeños, y cuando la película empezó, quedó claro que nos habíamos equivocado._

 _Bueno, yo me había equivocado. Yamato se aseguró de que me quedase claro._

 _Nos colamos en las demás salas, una por una, pero con las películas empezadas no pudimos ver si nuestros hermanos estaban o no. Nos dimos un susto de muerte cuando vimos a dos… digamos que… dándose demasiado cariño, en una de las salas, porque creímos que eran ellos._

 _Cuando nos rendimos al fin, nos encontramos a nuestros hermanos esperándonos en la puerta de los cines, con los brazos cruzados, pero a la vez riéndose de nosotros._

 **~·~**

—¿Os habían visto? —pregunta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa traviesa. Por un momento es más parecido a su padre que nunca.

—Sí. Resulta que no habían comprado las entradas, yo había leído bien los labios de Takeru y solo querían hacernos perder dinero y tiempo. —Los mellizos y los digimons ríen, Taichi se encoge de hombros—. Siempre fueron más espabilados que nosotros. Esperaron a que nos marchásemos para entrar a la película que querían ver.

—¿Y sí era una cita? —pregunta Tokomon.

—¡Eso! ¿Eran novios ya? —inquiere Nyaromon.

—No. Solo iban al cine, como hacían a menudo, a ver películas que no nos gustaban a ninguno de los demás. Para ellos era un día normal, fuimos nosotros los que le dimos demasiada importancia. Pero sí que provocamos algo: que Takeru empezara a pensar acerca de ello.

Koichi inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso, y es él quien se parece a su padre ahora, aunque solo sea en ese gesto porque en lo demás es clavado a Hikari.

Taichi señala una fotografía, del cielo del Digimundo con el atardecer al fondo y las primeras estrellas empezando a brillar.

—Takeru dice que este día se dio cuenta de todo. Uno cualquiera, en el que acompañó a Hikari a hacer fotos. Ella sonreía y miraba el mundo es su forma especial de hacerlo. Y él se dio cuenta de que la quería.

—Eso es de un poema de papá —dice Koichi.

—¿Es el que le regaló a mamá en un aniversario? —pregunta Tsubasa.

—El mismo. Bueno, como os decía, cuando Takeru se dio cuenta, empezó a intentar cruzar líneas…

—¿Qué líneas? ¿Cómo de un campo de fútbol?

—No, no, era algo metafórico. —Niños y digimons fruncieron el ceño—. Da igual, olvidad eso. Lo que quiero decir es que vuestro padre intentó conquistar a vuestra madre poco a poco, sin arriesgarse mucho. Y por eso veis aquí este tiquet de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente.

 **~·~**

 _Takeru quería impresionar a mi hermana. Se puso los patines el primero y, no sé por qué, creyó que se le daría bien. Pero fue pisar la pista de hielo y caerse de culo._

 _Lo que nos reímos…_

 _Bueno, el caso es que a Hikari sí que se le daba bien. Las cosas como la danza y el patinaje se le dan bien. Así que en seguida le pilló el truco y fue ella la que estuvo ayudando a Takeru a no caerse._

 _Yo pensé que le había salido mal el plan. Que él quería impresionarla porque se le diera bien y estar a su lado para que no se cayera y demás. ¡Pero era al contrario! Me di cuenta en un momento en el que Hikari no miraba y él esquivó sin problemas a Koushiro (que él sí que patina fatal)._

 _¡Estaba fingiendo y también dándose unos golpes muy fuertes al caerse solo para que ella le diera la mano!_

 _Intenté entrometerme, dejarle en evidencia, pero solo sirvió para que me cayera varias veces y los demás se rieran de mí. Al final Jou, que sorprendentemente no era de los peores, empezó a darme la mano para que patinara en línea recta._

 _Y, como siempre, quedé yo en evidencia en lugar del rubito._

— _Taichi —me llamó, cuando ya salimos de la pista de patinaje—, no se lo digas a Hikari._

— _¿El qué exactamente? —pregunté, molesto._

— _Ya sabes el qué. —Él sonreía, no parecía avergonzado._

— _Probablemente ella ya lo sabe. —La sonrisa de Takeru se hizo más grande._

— _Sí, estoy seguro de eso._

— _¿Entonces por qué no quieres que le diga nada?_

— _Porque está jugando conmigo, dándole la vuelta a mi juego, y sé que le divierte._

 _Arqueé las cejas y después negué con la cabeza. Ese día supe que era inevitable que esos dos acabasen juntos. Y, también, que en el fondo siempre había esperado que fuera así._

 **~·~**

Pasan páginas del álbum. Encuentran una nota escrita en los márgenes de una libreta.

«¿Estás celosa?» escribió Takeru.

«Por supuesto que no» respondió Hikari.

«Deberías estarlo».

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?».

«Porque yo lo estoy cuando algún chico te mira de más. Si alguno te invitara a salir…».

«No estoy celosa. Si quieres salir con ella, adelante, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras» a esto último le acompañaba una carita sonriente. Hikari podía llegar a dar miedo.

«Yo con quien quiero salir es contigo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos al parque de atracciones?».

Tsubasa se ríe llamando cursi a su padre. Koichi quiere saber la historia de esa cita.

Taichi les comenta acerca aquello, la primera cita ya oficial, que tuvieron en un parque de atracciones. Después siguen pasando páginas y les habla de los viajes a los que corresponde aquella foto o aquel tiquet.

Se detiene de nuevo al encontrar un trozo de papel, algo maltratado por el paso del tiempo, en el que se puede reconocer la letra de ambos. Solo hay dos palabras, repetidas dos veces: te quiero.

—Esto empieza a ser demasiado personal y empalagoso para mí —se queja Taichi.

Hace amago de cerrar el álbum, pero los niños se niegan y los digimons se lo impiden. Así que, resoplando, se ve obligado a pasar lo más rápido posible las páginas. Especialmente no quiere mirar las fechas ni saber de qué prenda es ese trozo de tela con encaje, no quiere saber detalles.

Llega pronto a la penúltima página. Nota, sorprendido, que se le empañan un poco los ojos. Es una fotografía de Hikari, Takeru, Yamato y Taichi. Mal hecha, con mal enfoque, en una cafetería que ya cerró, pero probablemente una de sus fotos favoritas en el mundo.

 **~·~**

 _Este día siempre será especial para mí._

 _Nos pidieron a Yamato y a mí que fuéramos con ellos a desayunar. Me acuerdo de que me pedí un café y no quise comer nada, porque presentía que me iba a poner nervioso. Takeru en cambio se zampó sus huevos revueltos y le robó a Yamato un trozo de tostada. Hikari esperó a terminarse su crepe para intercambiar una mirada con su novio antes de clavar los ojos en mí._

— _Os queremos contar algo. Queremos que seáis los primeros que lo sepáis. Y os queremos pedir algo._

 _Takeru sonreía. Le dio la mano y yo supe lo que iban a decir._

— _Nos vamos a casar. Y queremos que seáis los padrinos._

 _Me sentí muy importante. Muy querido. Muy feliz. Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo._

 _Sorprendentemente, a Yamato se le escaparon más lágrimas que a mí. En el fondo es un blando…_

 **~·~**

—¡No soy ningún blando, Yagami! —se queja el aludido, entrando en la habitación.

Taichi lo mira burlón, antes de preguntarse qué hace él ahí. Cuando ve a su hermana y su marido en la puerta, cae en la cuenta. Se ha hecho tarde.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Takeru.

—¡Ha sido Tsubasa! —dicen Taichi y Koichi a la vez.

—¡Eh! —se queja él.

—Es verdad —dice Agumon. Nyaromon asiente con la cabeza y hasta Tokomon está de acuerdo.

—Sois unos traidores —se vuelve a quejar Tsubasa.

—Y ya veo que en vez de recoger, os habéis puesto a cotillear —comenta Hikari, quitándole a su hermano el álbum de las manos—. Bueno, niños, si queréis postre vais a tener que dejar todo como estaba.

—Ya sabéis, niños… —empieza a decir Taichi.

—Eso te incluye a ti, hermano.

Yamato se marcha riéndose, seguido de Gabumon, Patamon y Gatomon. Takeru espera a que Hikari se vaya a la cocina para reírse también. Después la sigue porque siempre es buena idea que sea él quien se encargue de la comida.

Taichi refunfuña, porque los niños se cansan pronto de recoger y acaban él y Agumon teniendo que meter en las cajas lo que Koichi y Tsubasa les van pasando. Tokomon y Nyaromon se han ido a la cocina atraídos por el buen olor.

Un largo rato después, ya habiendo cenado y con los mellizos y sus digimons en la cama, Yamato se burla de Taichi.

—Eres el peor niñero del mundo.

—Anda que tú… te recuerdo que cuando te los quedaste la última vez, estuvieron a punto de irse al Mundo Digital sin que te dieras cuenta.

—¡Pero me di cuenta!

—No levantéis la voz, que están durmiendo —los regaña Takeru, mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Hikari. Ella se apoya en él y Taichi tiene que sonreír.

Le gusta ser parte de esa familia.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando nacieron Koichi y Tsubasa?

—Sí. Y de lo histérico que estaba Takeru, aunque fingiera que no —comenta Yamato.

—Es cierto. Taichi fue quien me dio un buen consejo. Me dijo algo que me tranquilizó.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta el aludido—. No lo recuerdo.

—Me dijiste que era el único a quien hubieras dejado el cuidado de Hikari. Y que, por eso, era el único al que dejarías el cuidado de tus sobrinos. Que ya había demostrado que podía hacerlo.

Taichi asiente con la cabeza, recordando, y sonríe.

—Hablando de eso… Os quería comentar algo. Veréis… voy a ser padre.

Hikari, emocionada, se levanta a abrazar a su hermano. Takeru también, pero se para en seco al ver la cara de Yamato.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puede ser que se me haya adelantado en decirlo. Eres insufrible, Yagami…

—¿Quieres decir…? ¿Voy a tener un sobrino?

—O sobrina.

Aquello se convierte en una celebración improvisada. Y probablemente el inicio de una nueva competición. Esos dos bebés que aún no han nacido van a tener que lidiar con unos padres muy competitivos entre ellos.

Hikari apoya la frente en la mejilla de Takeru y él la estrecha contra sí.

Ambos tienen una sensación, la de ella es más fuerte. Muchas cosas están por venir, nuevas personas, nuevos digimons, nuevas aventuras. Más luz, pero también más oscuridad, porque la vida tiende a buscar el equilibrio.

Pero estarán preparados. Mientras estén juntos, con una familia tan maravillosa, todo irá bien.

* * *

Mi querida Soul, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Quería escribirte algo con tus mellizos pero temía no usarlos bien así que se ha centrado más en Taichi y el Takari que otra cosa jajaja. Siento si no ha quedado muy bien, he estado ocupada y al final he tenido que escribir esto rápido y con fiebre, no es una buena combinación. Pero bueno más allá del regalo, solo quiero que sepas lo bien que lo paso siempre hablando contigo (que es sorprendente que podamos analizar tantísimo Digimon y tener siempre tema de conversación), que eres una persona maravillosa y que no por nada nos llamamos Soul la una a la otra jajaja.

Con todo mi cariño, te deseo un feliz día y un gran año :D

A los demás que lo lean: para conocer las increíbles aventuras de esta familia, leed los fics de Angelique, su visión de los hijos de los elegidos es impresionante y sus tramas siempre son dignas de Adventure.


End file.
